Haven
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: It's been three years since Naruto, Edward, Kyou, Kazuma, Zero, Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Kiba have been seen by their friends and family. Now three years later they meet up again, but things are way different then they seem. Will the eight of them be accepted by those who they left?
1. The Stage Is Set

inucrossoverlover: I am here with a brand new story. I know I should be working on my other ones, but this came to mind and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Now here's the cast for this story: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Elric Edward, Sohma Kyou, Kaito (made up) Kazuma(s-CRY-ed), Kiryuu Zero, Tashio Inuyasha, Urameshi Yusuke, and Hikou Kiba (Wolf's Rain). Along with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There will also be appearances from people form said animes. And my own dear characters: Yon Hikaru, Koori Youkai, Yami Youkai, Kootetsu Youkai, Mizu Youkai, Kaji Youkai, Raito Youkai, and Tsuchi Youkai.

Koori: Geez, did you breath during that statement?

inucrossoverlover: Nope. Not once.

Zero: Maybe we should start the story, ne inucrossoverlover?

inucrossoverlover: You're right Pup-chan. Now do the disclaimer.

Zero: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than the above mentioned characters. Steal them and you will be sued. Arigato. (bows)

**Chapter 1: The Stage Is Set**

"It's been three years now hasn't it?" a male voice asked inside a very dark room.

"Yeah, though it doesn't seem like it." another male answered.

"Don't beat around the bush." yet another male said in annoyance. Multiple sighs sounded in the room before someone cleared their throat.

"Back on topic, we need to go prepare." another male said reasonably.

"He's right. So get going!" the first male said. There were more sighs as a door opened and closed.

"I really hope that this plan works. If it doesn't, then they might be alone forever." the male said to the quiet of the dark room.

"We're lost aren't we?" a very annoyed Tsunade asked from in front of a large group. Along with Tsunade was Jiraiya, who had been leading the group, Teams Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, the Suna Siblings, Ibiki, Anko, and Iruka.

"Yeah, we're lost." Jiraiya said with a sigh.

"Good. That means that I now have yet another reason to KILL YOU!" Tsunade roared as she lunged at the white haired male, who screamed and ran for his life. The rest of the group let out tired sighs.

Unknown to them they were being watched. The blue eyed creature giggled before it disappeared.

After Tsunade had been calmed down and the large bump on Jiraiya's head had been healed, everyone took a break. They all got on the defensive as the bushes close to the group rustled.

Finally someone came from behind the bushes. It was a male with long blonde hair to his thighs. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue. He looked to be about eighteen with a lean, but muscled build. His skin had a slight tanned hue to it. On his face were three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore a sleeveless sliver hoodie that was unzipped to show off the black tank top underneath it. He wore skin-tight black pants with a sliver belt looped through it. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with sliver laces. Around his neck was a black ribbon collar with a sliver diamond hanging from it.

He finally seemed to notice that he wasn't alone and turned towards them. He blinked a few times before he smiled.

"Hi minna." he said with a wave. There was silence for a few seconds before Tsunade broke it.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked. The blonde male looked confused as he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. Here Naruto looked even more confused before his eyes narrowed.

"You lost the map and the instructions that came with it didn't you?" he stated more then asked. Here everyone in the group glared at Jiraiya. Seeing this, the blonde rolled his eyes before he sighed.

"I'm here to protect you from anything that would want to do harm to you while also taking you to Hikaru Yon and the others so that they can explain everything to you." Naruto said before turning away. He gestured for everyone to follow him as he walk away. The ninja's followed, still in shock.

"I think we're lost." Riza Hawkeye said. Everyone else in the group, which consisted of Alphonse Elric, Winry and her grandmother, the Homunculi, and several state officials, including Roy Mustang.

"And we can all thank Mustang for that!" Winry growled as she glared to the raven haired male.

"How was I supposed to know that it would blow away?" Roy said irritated.

"You still should have held it more tightly anyway!" Winry snapped as everyone else sighed and shook their heads.

The argument continued for about ten minutes before someone behind the entire group cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see who it was.

It turned out to be a male of about eighteen with long golden blonde hair to his thighs. His eyes were a matching gold. He had a lean, but muscled build. His skin had a slightly tanned hue. He wore a gray t-shirt over a long sleeve black fishnet shirt. He also wore a pair of skin-tight black pants with gray designs around the pockets. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with gray laces. Around his neck sat a black ribbon collar with a gray diamond hanging from it.

"Why in the hell are you two so loud?" the blonde asked as he twirled a lock of golden hair between his fingers.

"Edward?" Alphonse asked shocked. The golden haired male nodded.

"What happened to you?" Winry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Your arm and leg are back to normal." Winry explained.

"Oh that's a secret." Edward said with a devious little smile on his face.

"Um. Why are you here exactly?" Envy asked.

"You all lost the map and the instructions that came with it didn't you?" Edward asked, though you could tell it was more of a statement then a question. Everyone glanced at Roy who nodded. Edward rolled his eyes with a sigh before he explained.

"My job is to get you to the castle where you will meet Hikaru Yon and the others and anything else can be explained by them." Edward said as he walked away. Everyone hurried after him, still in shock.

"I do believe that we're lost." Shigure chirped happily.

"And why are you so happy about that?" Hatsuharu asked, on the verge of going black. Thus everyone, including Akito, gave him a wide berth.

"Hmm. Not sure. I just am." Shigure said, ignoring Haru's bad mood. "You should try to be happy as well Haru-chan." he continued with a smile.

Haru growled and would've lunged at the dog of the zodiac if it wasn't for the bushes near the group, which consisted of the Sohmas and Tohru, started to rustle. They watched as someone walked from behind them and dusted themselves off. The newcomer then turned towards them.

The newcomer turned out to be a male of about eighteen with long orange hair to his thighs. His eyes were a bright ruby red. He had a slightly tan complexion and a lean, but muscled build. He wore a black tank top underneath a violet button-up shirt. He also wore skin-tight black pants with two violet belts through the loops, creating an 'x' on his hips. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with violet laces. Around his neck sat a black ribbon collar with a violet diamond hanging from it.

"Geez, you guys just can't get along can you?" the newcomer asked.

"K-Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked in shock. Everyone else in the group also looked shocked.

"No the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me. How many other people do you know with natural orange hair?" Kyou said/asked. "That's what I thought." he said when no one answered.

"What are you out here for?" Ayame asked to break the silence. Kyou raised a brow at that before his eyes narrowed.

"You let Shigure hold the map and the instructions that came with it." he stated. Everyone nodded at that and Kyou sighed.

"The reason I'm out here is to take you to the castle and protect you until we get there. There you will meet with Hikaru Yon and the others and they will explain everything in detail." Kyou said in monotone in a way that said that the statement had been said many times before. Kyou then turned and walked back into the bushes. The group followed behind him quickly.

"I can't believe that we're lost." Ryuho said as he glanced around the clearing that the entire group had chosen to rest in after wandering for about an hour in the very large forest they were trapped in. The group consisted of the Holy members that had survived the fall of Holy, Minori, and Kanami. They all froze before getting on the defensive as the bushes about ten feet away started to rustle. They watched as someone walked out and brushed him off.

The person was a male of eighteen with long auburn hair to his thighs. His eyes were a sparkling amber. He had a lean, but muscled build and had a slightly tanned complexion. He wore a black tank top over a aquamarine t-shirt. He also wore a pair of skin-tight black pants with a pattern of aquamarine tear drops going down his right leg. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with aquamarine laces. Around his neck was a black ribbon collar with a aquamarine diamond hanging from it.

He raised a brow when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Did I really change all that much in three years?" he asked. It was then that everyone's eyes widened.

"Kazu-kun?" Kanami asked. The redhead nodded while playing with a lock of his hair.

"Where in the hell have you been for three years you moron?" Kanami asked/yelled. Kazuma twitched a little before he rolled his eyes.

"You all lost the map and the instructions that came with it didn't you?" he asked though everyone could tell it was more of a statement then anything. Everyone blushed slightly at that.

"I have to protect you and take you to Hikaru Yon and the others so that everything can be explained in detail." Kazuma said with a sigh. Kazuma then turned and walked away, everyone hurrying after him, not wanting to be lost again.

"We're utterly and completely lost." a very annoyed Touga said with a growl around the cigarette in his mouth. Along with him were the Night Class, Yuuki Cross, Ichiru Kiryuu, and Kaien Cross were all lost in a very large forest.

"Yes Touga, we've noticed." Ichiru said in a monotone voice. Touga glared at the sliver haired boy. Everyone sweat-dropped at the twos glaring match.

"Anybody got a clue as to where we are?" Yuuki asked just to get the two hunters to stop glaring at each other. Before anyone could say anything, the bushes near them rustled as someone came from behind them, cursing. The person dusted himself off, cursing enough to make a sailor blush. He didn't seem to notice the group of people about ten feet away from him.

He looked to be eighteen and had long silver hair to his thighs. His eyes were a beautiful lavender color. He had a lean, but muscled build and his skin had a slightly tanned hue. He wore a black tank top under a ice blue sleeveless vest. He also wore black skin-tight pants with a ice blue snowflake design on his right leg. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with ice blue laces. Around his neck sat a black ribbon collar with a ice blue diamond hanging from it.

"No way. Zero-chan?" Kaien asked. The sliver haired male glanced over a the group and blinked a few times before nodding.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hanabusa Aidou asked. At the Zero looked confused before he rolled his eyes.

"The map and the instructions that came with it are lost aren't they?" Zero stated more then asked. Everyone blushed slightly at that and nodded. Zero sighed.

"My job is to escort you all to the castle where you will meet Hikaru Yon and the others, who will explain everything to you in detail. I also have to protect you from things that would want to rip you all into tiny bite sized pieces and eat you." Zero said with a smile, thoroughly creeping some people out. "Now let's get going." Zero said as he turned and walked away. Everyone hurried after him.

"Where in the hell are we?" A annoyed Kouga asked as he glanced around the clearing the group was in. The group consisted of the Shard Hunters, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Maybe I can answer that question." A voice from behind them said. Everyone turned to see someone standing just behind them.

He looked to be eighteen and had long silver hair to his thighs. His eyes were a bright gold. His skin had a slight tanned hue and he had a lean, but muscled build. He wore a red t-shirt under a black tank top. He also wore skin-tight black pants with a red flame design on his left leg. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with red laces. Around his neck sat a black ribbon collar with a red diamond hanging from it. On top of his head was a pair of cute sliver puppy ears.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked shocked. At that Inuyasha looked confused. His eyes then narrowed.

"You all lost the map and the instructions that came with it didn't you?" Inuyasha stated more then asked. Everyone turned to glare at Miroku and Shippo. The two of them blushed slightly.

"To make a long story short, I'm supposed to take you all to the castle where you'll meet Hikaru Yon and the others who will explain everything to you in more detail then I'm willing to give, which is absolutely none. I also have to protect you from the things in this forest that would rip you apart and eat you for dinner. Now let's go!" Inuyasha said as he turned and walked away from the group, who followed him in shock.

"We're totally lost." Hiei deadpanned.

"And the plants can't help us. They refuse to communicate with me." Kurama said in annoyance.

"That's because you aren't their master." a voice from behind them said. Everyone in the group, which consisted of the Spirit Detectives, Genkai, Yukina, Koemma, Keiko, and Boton.

The person behind them turned out to be a male of about eighteen with long black hair to his thighs. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. His skin had a slight tanned hue and he had a lean, but muscled build. He wore a black tank top under a gold sleeveless hoodie. He also wore black skin-tight pants with a gold lightning bolt on his right leg. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with gold laces. Around his neck was a black ribbon collar with a gold diamond hanging from it.

The male pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and stretched.

"Yusuke-kun?" Yukina questioned. Yusuke nodded, still stretching.

"You seem... different." Genkai stated as she looked the boy over.

"Three years of growing up will do that to you. But save your questions until we get to the castle." Yusuke said. He raised a brow at the looks of confusion on the group's faces.

"You lost the map and the instructions that came with it didn't you?" Yusuke said more then asked. At that everyone blushed slightly. Yusuke sighed before rubbing his temples.

"I'm making this short and simple. It's my job to make sure that you all get to the castle perfectly safe and unharmed. That means that I have to protect you from anything that would want to kill and eat you." Yusuke said still rubbing his temples. He then turned and walked away, the group confused as they glanced at their 'guide'.

"We're completely lost and it's all your fault onna!" a very irritated Tsume said to Blue.

"Actually that would be my fault." a voice spoke before Blue could say anything. The group, which consisted of the pack that had been searching for paradise and Cheza, along with the Nobel Darkria, turned towards a tree behind them to see a male sitting on a low, but sturdy branch.

He looked to be eighteen and had long black hair to his thighs. His eyes were a dark blue. He had a muscled, but lean figure. His skin had a slight tanned hue. He wore a black tank top under a forest green button-up shirt. He also wore a pair of skin-tight black pants with a forest green leaf design on his right leg. On his feet were black lace-up combat boots with forest green laces. Around his neck was a black ribbon collar with a forest green diamond hanging from it.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsume demanded.

"Did three years really change me all that much?" the male asked.

"No way. Kiba?" Cheza asked. Kiba nodded.

"Wow. You look so different." Blue said.

"Three years will do that to you." Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head. "We should get going."

"Where are we going?" Toboe asked.

"You lost the map and the instructions didn't you?" Kiba asked. He slapped his forehead when the group nodded.

"I'll make this as short as possible. I have to take you all to the castle where we'll meet up with Yon and the others. They will explain everything you need to know." Kiba said as he turned away. The group followed behind him quietly.

The eight groups all met up in one very large clearing. They were blinded as they entered the clearing. Once everyone had regained their sight, they saw that the eight 'guides' all stood facing them from in the middle of the clearing.

"We might as well do introductions now instead of when we get t the castle. Anyway I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'm eighteen." Naruto said.

"Edward Elric and I'm eighteen." Edward introduced.

"Kyou Sohma also eighteen." Kyou said.

"Kazuma Kaito also eighteen." Kazuma introduced.

"Zero Kiryuu, eighteen as well." Zero said.

"Inuyasha Tashio, eighteen as well." Inuyasha introduced.

"Yusuke Urameshi and I'm eighteen too." Yusuke said.

"Kiba Hikou and I'm eighteen too." Kiba introduced.

The eight all bowed and said in unison "We all hope that you enjoy your stay here in Haven." They all stood up.

They would have said something else if it wasn't for the ground shaking. The ground split open to reveal what looked to be a very large scorpion appeared.

The eight males, who had jumped out of the way when the ground split, all sighed in unison.

"Here we go again." they all groaned as the scorpion set its sights on them.

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 1 of Haven.

Kiba: Not to bad for a first chapter.

inucrossoverlover: Thanks Ki-chan. Anyway, until next time everyone!

Entire Cast: Ja Ne!


	2. The Attack and Haven Castle

inucrossoverlover: I'm here once again update for my story Haven!

Naruto: You're happy. Why?

inucrossoverlover: I'm happy to be posting this. That's all.

Inuyasha: You sure it doesn't have anything to do with your birthday just passing?

inucrossoverlover: Okay it does. I'm sixteen now baby!

Kiba: You do know that that just means you're one year closer to dying right?

inucrossoverlover: Geez. Way to bust a bubble Ki-chan.

Kiba: I try. You do know you also just revealed you age on the internet?

inucrossoverlover: Don't worry, no one reads these things. Anyway, let's get back to the chapter. Do the disclaimer Zer-chan. Oh and a change. Instead of Kyuubi being the guardian of Air/Wind. It's my own character Kaze (Wind).

Zero: inucrossoverlover doesn't own any thing in the story aside from her own original characters listed in the last chapter. Use them without permission, you will be sued.

**Chapter 2: The Attack and Haven Castle**

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

***Flashback***

Recap: _The eight males, who had jumped out of the way when the ground split, all sighed in unison._

"_Here we go again." they all groaned as the scorpion set its sights on them._

"Oh great. Can this get worse?" Kyou asked. He received his answer in the form of the ground shaking. It split open to show three more giant scorpions. Naruto slapped a hand over Kyou's mouth as he made a move to say something else. The eight males all jumped out of the way as one of the scorpions slammed a pincer into the ground where they had just been standing.

"Alright split up. Two to each scorpion. Me and Kyou will take one. Ed and Zero will take the one to the far right. Kazuma and Yusuke will take the one in the middle. That leaves Naruto and Inuyasha to the one to the left. Now split!" Kiba commanded as the eight males all landed. They all took a leap to split up.

**With Kiba and Kyou **

The two landed in front of their scorpion. It stabbed at them with its tail. Kiba caught the tail while Kyou jumped up on it and raced up to the scorpion's head. The scorpion refused to let this happen and sent a pincer at the red head. Kyou leaped onto the pincer and used as a springboard to reach the head. Once there he raised his hands into a praying position. What looked to transparent violet ropes rose up and wrapped around the scorpion's pincers and tail. Now free of his burden, Kiba leaped up to join Kyou on the scorpion's head. The very angry arachnid screeched and shook its head, trying to pry the two of them loose. The red head and the black haired males held on to the scorpion's head and refused to let go. Kiba managed to free a hand without being shaken off. He made a motion like he was beckoning something. Large tree roots and very large vines shot up to spear the scorpion. The scorpion froze before it started to convulse. The vines, tree roots, and the transparent ropes all started to pull and tug in opposite directions. The scorpion, which was surprisingly still alive, gave a weak screech before it was pulled apart. Kiba and Kyou, who had jumped off the scorpion before hand, high-fived each other.

**With Edward and Zero **

The two males landed on either side of their scorpion. Edward dodged the pincer aimed at him and snapped his fingers. Thick chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the scorpion's pincers and tail. The enraged scorpion screeched and tried to free itself. Zero snapped his fingers and a very large ice spear materialized and stabbed through the scorpion. The scorpion's carcass fell to the ground split into two halves. The two high-fived each other.

**With Kazuma and Yusuke**

As the auburn and black haired males landed, they had to dodge a poisonous tail strike. The two kept this up until Yusuke finally got pissed and punched the ground in front of him. The ground gave out and created a bunch of high pillars, which the two used as springboard to land on top of the scorpion. Once on top of its body, Kazuma clapped his hands, nearly getting thrown off the scorpion as it tried to shake the two males off. The only thing keeping him on the scorpion was Yusuke's lightning fast reflexes. He nodded towards the black haired male. Kazuma then clapped his hands and a very large pillar of water from the nearby lake landed on the scorpion. Kazuma and Yusuke had managed to jump off the scorpion before it was soaked, therefore the two managed to stay dry. Yusuke winked before he raised one hand and brought it back down to rest on the scorpion. The sky above them rumbled and dark gray and black storm clouds rolled in and covered the sun. A large crack of thunder was heard before a very large lightning bolt erupted and hit the scorpion. The two males had once again managed to jump off the scorpion and avoided being electrocuted. The two landed in hand-stands before they flipped onto their feet. They then high-fived each other.

**With Inuyasha and Naruto**

The two landed and had to immediately jump out of the way of a large pincer that had been slammed where they had just be standing. They kept this up until they were on opposite sides of the scorpion. Naruto's eye twitched before he waved his hand. A strong breeze blew through the clearing before it formed a miniature tornado around the scorpion. Inuyasha smirked before he clenched his fist. When he opened it, in his palm was a ball of fire. He then tossed it onto the tornado. It only took about four seconds before the fire to spread to create a white hot flame tornado. The large scorpion screeched at the intense heat from inside the tornado before it finally went silent. The tornado slowly burned itself out. Where the eye of the tornado had been there was the scorpion's smoking corpse and the scent of burned flesh. The two high-fived each other.

**With the eight groups**

"What the hell just happened?" a shocked Ichiru asked. The only answer he got was silence. The eight males then walked back over to their guests, brushing themselves off and straightening their clothes along the way.

"Now where were we?" Inuyasha asked as he toyed with a lock of his silver hair.

"How can you be so cold?" Kanami asked with tears in her eyes. Here Inuyasha sighed and glanced at Kazuma, who shrugged his shoulders.

"We can be so cold because when it comes to battles, we've been trained to block out any and all emotions and just fight and kill. Being trained assassins does have that effect." Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"Trained assassins?" Kagome questioned.

"Every since we came here three years ago we've been trained to be assassins. Among other things and we're number 1 when it comes to anything we decide to do." Kiba said with a shrug. There were some sweat-drops from the other now known assassins.

"Kiba, why do you act like you don't care even though we know you do?" Naruto asked only to squeak as a large vine grabbed his ankle and hulled him up into the air.

"Kiba you bastard! You are dead!" Naruto growled as he used a wind blade to cut himself free. He then flipped to land on his feet. The blonde and the brunette glared at each other before Inuyasha and Zero moved to separate the two of them.

"Calm down you two. Save the canine fights for later." Kazuma said with a sigh.

"Canine fights?" Minori asked.

"Yeah, Naruto, Zero, Inuyasha, and Kiba are all canine demons. Naruto's a fox demon, Zero's a wolf demon, Inuyasha's a half dog demon, and Kiba is also a wolf demon." Yusuke said.

"Both of them are wolf demons?" Tsume asked.

"Yep, Zero's a white wolf demon and Kiba is a black wolf demon." Kyou answered.

"For some really odd reason, his white wolf form gained a body and human form of his own. His name is Kean." Edward said.

"He also adores Inuyasha. More than he adores Kiba sometimes." Kazuma stated. The other three males shrugged at that.

"What do you expect? Kean's a weirdo." Kyou stated. The non-canine males all shrugged and nodded at that statement.

"We might want to break them up soon." Yusuke stated as he felt killer intent coming from the four canine demons. Everyone turned to see that the four of them were glaring at each other and starting to pull out weapons.

"All right guys. Calm down. Or would you rather Kaze, Koori, Kaji, and Tsuchi find out about this?" Edward threatened. The four canine demons froze before putting their weapons away, the killer intent disappearing.

"We'll be good." The four of them mumbled.

"Great! Now let's get going." Kyou said happily.

"You are so bipolar Kyou." Kazuma stated. The orange haired boy pouted at that.

"I'm not bipolar. I just have mood swings." Kyou said before sticking his tongue out at Kazuma.

"You should put that back in your mouth before I find a use for it." A voice from behind the large group said. Kyou squealed and turned to glare at the speaker. Said speaker was sitting on one of the branches on the large trees that surrounded the clearing.

The speaker was a male of about twenty. His hair was pitch black with natural onyx highlights running through it that reached the back of his neck. His eyes were a shocking baby blue. He wore an onyx tank top under a black hoodie. It clung to him like a second skin, showing off a well-muscled chest. He wore black skinny jeans with a series of paw prints going up his left leg in onyx. They clung to his ass and muscled legs. He also wore black air force ones with onyx laces. He smirked, showing off pearly white fangs, when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He also had black cat ears with onyx at the tips. Along with a cat tail with the same color scheme as his ears and hair.

"Don't do that Yami!" Kyou shouted at the onyx haired male. The newly named Yami chuckled as he leaped from his perch in the tree. He landed next to Kyou and pulled the orange haired teen into an embrace.

"Aw! Don't be so mean Kitten-chan." Yami teased. Kyou growled and grabbed Yami's arm. The onyx haired male's eyes widened before he was thrown over the orange haired teen's shoulder. Yami hit the ground hard about twenty feet from Kyou. Kyou growled and turned with a humph. The other seven assassins all sweat-dropped at that.

"And this is normal." Zero said with a sigh and a head shake. All of a sudden the song 'Lil Freak' by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj was heard coming from Kyou's pocket. The orange haired teen blushed with a sheepish smile before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and violet cell phone.

"What's up?" Kyou questioned as everyone else watched as Yami painfully pulled himself from his three foot hole. All the while Kyou was nodding along with the conversation on the phone. Yami managed to pull himself into a standing position and stood shakily.

"What!" Kyou suddenly shrieked. Everyone turned towards the orange haired boy to see him pacing the area all the while muttering to himself. He then hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

He continued to pace still muttering to himself. Everyone watched this warily. Yami decided to be brave and break the silence.

"Kyou-chan? What's wrong?" Yami questioned.

"It would seem that we, as in the eight assassins, are sharing our rooms with some of our guests. Lucky aren't we?" Kyou asked sarcastically. It was silent for a few seconds before Yami fell to the ground laughing his ass off.

"WHAT!" was heard all around the forest a few seconds later.

"I can't believe it!" Edward said as the large group was resting three hours later. Aside from their guests, there was Edward, Kyou, Zero, and Yusuke in the clearing. Yami had left earlier after Kyou nearly ripped his head from his shoulders. Naruto, Kazuma, Inuyasha, and Kiba were scouting the area.

"I wish we could have at least learned who we're sharing our rooms with." Zero said with a pout on his pale pink lips. Yusuke and Edward nodded. Kyou was still muttering to himself. He had been doing that since he got the phone call a few hours later.

"Kyou would you please calm down? People are going to start thinking you're crazier then you really are." Yusuke said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey!" Kyou said turning a ruby eyed glare to the black haired male. Though everyone else seemed to notice that it was more of a pout then a glare.

"Okay you two. Enough." Edward said trying to cool the two down as Zero giggled at his side. The orange and black haired teens glared at each other for a few more seconds before turning away with a huff. At this Zero broke into laughs at the two while Edward just shook his head in exasperation.

"You guys act like a bunch of children sometimes." Edward said with a sigh.

"Look who's talking Chibi-chan." Kyou said. Edward's eye twitched a few times before he launched himself at the orange haired boy. The Neko of the zodiac squealed before the two of them stated rolling on the ground in an attempt to top the other. Zero and Yusuke just watched the two of them in amusement.

"Do we want to know?" Naruto asked as the other four assassins entered the clearing fifteen minutes later. The orange haired and blonde haired males were still rolling on the ground.

"Probably not." Yusuke said from where he was laying with his head in Zero's lap. The sliver haired boy was settled against a very large oak tree dozing, soft snores escaping his mouth.

Kiba and Inuyasha moved to separate the two of them while Kazuma and Naruto moved to settle down next to the dragon and wolf demons.

"So what happened?" Yusuke questioned as he moved from Zero's lap to cuddle against Inuyasha after he had sat down after separating Edward and Kyou. The hanyou blinked a few times before he wrapped an arm around Yusuke.

"Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha said as he pet the dragon demon's hair absent-mindedly.

"You guys all seem to be pretty close." Sango stated.

"I guess it is natural. We've all lived together for three years. We've seen each other at our best and our worst. We're family in everything but blood." Kiba explained.

"I wish Kean would get the whole family thing." Inuyasha pouted.

"Come on Inu-chan. Kean isn't that bad." Kiba said.

"Oh yeah? You deal with the pervert that is even worse than Yami." Inuyasha said with a growl. That got a soft growl from Zero who had been nuzzling Kazuma.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Zero said, one lavender eye opening in a glare.

"You can sleep later Zer-chan. We have to keep moving." Naruto said as he stood and stretched, his tank top riding up, showing off the seal tattoo on his stomach. Unknown to the assassins, multiple males from the shinobi universe were drooling at the glimpse of tanned skin. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade noticed. The girls glanced at each other before giving each other smirks.

"Okay. Let's get moving." Kiba said. He squealed as he tripped over a very large tree root and landed on his face.

"Itai." Kiba whined as he pushed himself up.

"You okay Kiba?" Inuyasha asked pulling the dark haired male up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kiba answered all the while blushing in embarrassment.

"It's really weird how you went from being in control of everything to being clumsier than anyone I've ever met in just three years." Kyou said to the dark haired male.

"Shut up! I blame Tsuchi for that. Damn him and his sucky balance." Kiba said muttering the last part to himself. The large group ignored that statement and let the clearing.

About an hour later the large group reached the summit of a very large hill.

"And now you all get your first glimpse of Haven Castle, where you all will be staying for a few months." Naruto said.

Everyone was shocked into silence at the site that awaited them at the bottom.

Sitting in the bottom of the valley was a very large Victorian castle. It was made of onyx marble that reflected many different colors when the sunlight hit it. There were white marble pillars holding up the balconies. The castle was surrounded by lush, healthy green grass. Trees of all types were all over the valley. There were also flowers of every color and type all over the valley. There was a large dirt road that led up to the castle. Around the perimeter of the castle was a black iron gate. Sitting in the middle of the courtyard was a large fountain.

The eight assassins all giggled at the looks on their faces.

"Let's go. We have somewhere to be soon." Kyou said as he started down the hill, everyone else following. As the large group reached the front doors a weird noise was heard. It sounded like a screech and a howl. At the noise, both Kiba and Inuyasha sighed.

"Kiba, remind me to get a muzzle for Kean." Inuyasha said.

"I'll help you get it on him if it shuts him up." Kiba answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He sounds really mad." Kyou stated.

"Oh course he's mad. Both his cute, molestable 'brother' and his cute, molestable puppy are missing. That'd piss any dominate male off." Kazuma stated from where he was walking backwards. Two loud growls were heard. Everyone turned to find both Kiba and Inuyasha glaring at the auburn haired boy. Said boy squealed before he turned and ran, one pissed off black wolf demon and one pissed off white dog half demon followed. Kazuma finally slid to a stop in front of the eight groups. He was panting lightly. The two canines slid in front of him. Kazuma suddenly smirked. The others looked confused at that. All of a sudden Kiba and Inuyasha froze as they realized that the noise they had been hearing had gone silent. The two glanced at each other before glancing around them. All of a sudden a large white wolf leaped from the trees. Kiba squealed as the wolf pounced on him. It started licking his face.

"Ahh! Kean! No!" Kiba shouted between laughs. Inuyasha suddenly yelped as the wolf turned to do the same to him. Kiba sat up still giggling. There was a white light as the wolf turned to a male of about twenty-five.

He had dark white hair that brushed against his shoulder blades. His eyes were a bright gold. He had an aristocrat face with high cheek bones. He was slightly tanned and probably stood about 6'5. He was well-built with large but not overly so muscles. He wore a simple white wife beater that clung like a second skin. He also wore black cargo pants. He was barefoot. Around his neck was a simple white collar with a gold dog tag hanging from it. On top of his head were a pair of cute white wolf ears. Following behind him was a white wolf tail.

"Hi Kean." The other six assassins said. The newly named Kean waved distractedly at them. He was more concerned with glaring with Kiba and Inuyasha.

"And where have you two been all day?" he questioned.

"Getting them." Both males said as they pointed behind them. Kean glanced behind them to see the eight groups before he snorted and nuzzled Kiba's neck. The dark haired male giggled before Kean leaned over to do the same to Inuyasha.

"Come on Kean! Stop! It tickles!" Inuyasha said before he shoved Kean off of him.

"Aww. Don't you love me anymore Inu-chan?" Kean asked, his ears flattening against his head. He looked up at Inuyasha through his bangs, giving him the kicked puppy look.

At the look, Inuyasha turned red and turned away. He muttered something under his breath that made Kean bust out laughing. The other seven assassins all giggled at the two's interaction.

"Come on. Let's get inside." Zero said as he turned and headed up the stairs. Everyone else followed. Once the door was opened and everyone entered, the eight groups were once again shocked into silence.

The entrance way was beautiful. There were more white marble pillars that stood to the sides of huge double doors. There were black and white tiles on the floor. Overhead was a beautiful crystal and glass chandelier. Directly in front of the large group was a grand white marble staircase. There were pictures of every type of animal in the world. There were also picture of nature at its best and its worst.

"Oi! We're going up here!" Kiba said from where the assassins and Kean were heading up the stairs. The eight groups hurried after them. They went up three flights of stairs and took a left to reach a huge set of rosewood double doors.

"Geez. You guys sure do like things big here don't you?" Hige asked. The eight assassins all sweat-dropped while Kean tilted his head to the side.

"Not our fault. It was Yon's idea." Kazuma defended.

Before anything else could be said the doors opened. A man stood there. He had dark green hair to his shoulders. He looked to be about 45. His eyes were an odd. His left eye was ruby red while his right eye was bright purple. He wore a black cloak with the kanji for 'Yon' in red and purple jewels. Underneath he wore an open red button up shirt with a black tank top under it. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt. On his feet were black steel toed boots.

"I see you guys managed to get here in time for lunch." The man stated. The nine males who lived in the castle glared at the male. Aside from Kean, they were all blushing.

"I'm Hikaru Yon, nice to meet you all. I hope that you all enjoy your stay here in Haven." The newly named Yon said with a bow.

"Why are they here exactly?" Inuyasha asked, getting the feeling that he was going to regret the answer.

"What's the biggest problem you boys have here?" Yon asked the eight assassins.

"The perverted bastards after our asses." The eight assassins deadpanned in unison with a twitch. There were sweat-drops all around from the eight groups and Kean.

"What does this have to do with our guests?" Naruto questioned while running a hand through his long blonde locks. Yon broke out into insane giggles.

"Yon? Do we want to know why they're here?" Yusuke asked as the eight assassins all paled. Yon's giggles became even more insane. The assassins all whimpered and took a few steps away from their leader.

"I'm not so sure this is going to end well." Kiba whimpered out.

"Yon! Stop freaking them out!" a voice from down the hall stated. It was a girl of about twenty.

She had long ice blue hair to her waist. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple. She had a slightly tanned complexion and stood at 5'11. She wore a black hooded crop jacket that stopped just under her C-cup chest. The hood was lined in ice blue fake fur. She also wore a black mini skirt lined in ice blue fake fur. Along with three inch black boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. She had ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on her head. She also had an ice blue tiger tail with black stripes.

"Koori!" Zero squealed as he pounced on the girl. Said girl blinked a few times before wrapping her arms around the silver haired boy.

"You really missed me all that much Pup?" Koori questioned. Zero nodded from her chest as their eyes met.

"Of course I did. You might as well be my sister. You are in everything but blood." Zero stated in a voice that said "duh". Koori pouted and Zero giggled at her face. Yon cleared his throat.

"To lunch everyone." Yon stated before heading down the hall opposite Koori. Everyone glanced at each other before shrugging and following.

Once the group reached the dining room, the eight groups were once again shocked.

The dining room was a very large room in the west wing of the castle. The walls were painted a soft peach color with warm brown accents. There was a large table with enough space to fit about one hundred people. The floors were made of black and white tiles.

The lunch they had consisted of finger sandwiches, soup and salad.

By the time lunch was over, seven other people had shown up.

There was Kaze who was very close to Naruto. Yami had come back and everyone discovered that he loved teasing Kyou. There was also Kootetsu who was very fond of Edward. Along with them was a girl named Mizu, who adored making Kazuma blush. Kaji was a boy who seemed to get along only with Inuyasha. Raito who seemed to enjoy playing with Yusuke. And finally was Tsuchi who seemed calm and collected, except when Kiba was around.

Kaze had silver hair that reached his waist. He had bright green eyes. He stood at 6 feet 3 inches. He had a slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. He wore a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. It shows off his well-muscled arms. He also wore black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. He has six bushy silver fox tails and a pair of cute silver fox ears.

Kootetsu had gray hair that reached his hips. His eyes were an odd whitish green color. He was pretty tan with a muscular build. He stood about 5'11. He wore a gray tank top underneath a black hoodie. Black cargo pants with a gray belt covered his bottom half. Black steel-toed boots with gray laces went along with it. He also had large pure gray bat wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. He also had slightly pointed ears.

Mizu had long aquamarine hair to her knees. Hair held back by a clip in the shape of a tear drop. She had aqua blue eyes. She also had a pale complexion with a slender build and lean muscle. She wore an aquamarine halter top that showed her mid-section. There were black tear drops printed on it. The halter top showed off her C-cup chest. She also wore a black sarong with aquamarine tear drops printed on it. It clung to her hips. She wore black flip-flops that had aquamarine rhinestones on them. She also had a large aquamarine shark tail. Her ears had a slight point.

Kaji had dark red hair that reached his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. He had a slightly tanned complexion with a muscular build. He wore a red sleeveless hoodie over a black short sleeve t-shirt. It showed off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on the jacket and red flame designs on the t-shirt. He wore black leather pants with a red belt hanging from it. He wore black steel-toed boots with red laces. He also had red wolf ears with a black tip. Along with a red wolf tail with a black tip coming from his tailbone.

Raito had bright yellow hair to mid-back. His eyes were an odd whitish blue color. He had a pale complexion and was well built with muscle. He wore a black tank top over a yellow t-shirt. He also wore black jeans with a lightning bolt on his right leg. He went barefoot. He had a large black reptilian tail. It was covered in yellow spikes.

Tsuchi had forest green hair to the base of his neck. His eyes were a ruby red. He had a tanned complexion and was pretty muscled. He stood about 6'1. He wore a forest green tank top and black baggy cargo pants. On top of his head were large horns. He had claws as well. He walked barefoot.

"So any questions?" Yon questioned once everyone was back in his office.

The walls of the office had been painted a midnight blue color with white accents. There were black carpets and dark mahogany furniture, including the very large desk Yon was sitting at. There were multiple couches in dark blue, black and white scattered around the room.

"Kyou said that you all were assassins. Why did you all chose to be assassins?" Winry questioned.

"With the abilities and powers we gained when we come to Haven, it was the only thing we could come up with, agree on, and be good at." Zero said with a shrug. The other seven assassins all nodded at that. There were sweat-drops all around at that.

"What do you mean by powers?" Sasuke asked.

"What you all saw earlier were demonstrations of our power. We all control an element. Naruto controls wind/air, Edward controls metal/steel, Kyou controls darkness/shadows, I control water/moisture, Zero controls ice/snow, Inuyasha controls fire/heat, Yusuke controls thunder/lightning, and Kiba controls earth/plants." Kazuma answered. He suddenly squealed as he was pulled into a hug by Mizu. His face was buried in her chest.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped as they watched Kazuma's struggles slowed down before they stopped.

"Uh Mizu? I think he's dead." Inuyasha stated from where he was hiding behind Kaji. The red-head blinked a few times before he glanced at the silver-haired hanyou. He cleared his throat and Inuyasha looked sheepish as he came from behind the other male.

"Eh he. Sorry." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck. There was a soft groan as Kazuma came to.

"You okay Kazu-chan?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kazuma stated as he dusted himself off.

"Anything else you want to know?" Naruto asked after he was sure Kazuma was alright.

"Some things don't add up. So what are you hiding?" Kurama asked. Everyone in Heaven all tensed at that before they sighed, while Raito chuckled.

"Yusuke was right. You are incredibly smart." The yellow haired boy chuckled.

"Anyway, we're not exactly human. Okay the only one with any human blood is Inu-chan. We're full demons aside from him." Edward said while twirling a lock of his hair between his fingers.

"Why does Inuyasha have human blood when the rest of you are full demons?" Ino asked.

"That's because they were completely human when we came to Haven. On the other hand, I was a hanyou, a half human half demon hybrid. Trying to turn me into a full demon would kill me therefore I stayed a half demon." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Doesn't that mean that you have other forms?" Ayame asked. The eight assassins all nodded.

"Can we see?" Sango asked. The group all blinked a few times before nodding. Everyone held their ears as Mizu and Koori squealed.

inucrossoverlover: And this in chapter 2 of Haven!

Kiba: Not bad.

inucrossoverlover: Thanks! I try! Anyway Read and Review.

The Entire Cast: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	3. The Transformations and Reactions

inucrossoverlover: I'm here with chapter 3 of Haven.

Naruto: You're starting to update more often. Why?

inucrossoverlover: Ah, school is coming to an end and most of my big projects are either done or close to done.

Kiba: Nice, so what happens this chapter?

inucrossoverlover: You'll just have to wait and see. Now do the disclaimer Kazu-chan!

Kazuma: Hai! inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters, Haven, and our transformed looks.

**Chapter 3: The Transformations and Reactions**

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

***Flashbacks***

Recap: _"Anyway, we're not exactly human. Okay the only one with any human blood is Inu-chan. We're full demons aside from him." Edward said while twirling a lock of his hair between his fingers._

_"Why does Inuyasha have human blood when the rest of you are full demons?" Ino asked._

_"That's because they were completely human when we came to Haven. On the other hand, I was a hanyou, a half human, half demon hybrid. Trying to turn me into a full demon would kill me therefore I stayed a half demon." Inuyasha said with a shrug._

_"Doesn't that mean that you have other forms?" Ayame asked. The eight assassins all nodded._

_"Can we see?" Sango asked. The group all blinked a few times before nodding. Everyone held their ears as Mizu and Koori squealed._

"Ow! No more squealing!" Naruto growled. The two girls nodded as everyone glared at them.

"Anyway, who's going first?" Kyou questioned.

"Oh! Oh! I'll pick! I'll pick!" Mizu squealed. Everyone sighed before Kazuma nodded.

"Go ahead Mizu." Kazuma said. The aquamarine-haired girl giggled and hugged the auburn haired boy.

"Okay, okay! Get off!" Kazuma said with a chuckle.

"Okay! Naru-chan goes first!" Mizu said with a smile. Naruto nodded before he was engulfed in a bright silver light. He looked different when it died down.

His once thigh length hair now reached about mid-calf. Silver streaks ran through the golden blonde length. Silver streaks also ran through his bangs, which fell around his face in a sultry way. Around his eyes were black eye liner and silver eye shadow. The whiskers on his cheeks had darkened and lengthened, giving him a more exotic look. He yawned, showing off razor sharp fangs behind pink petal soft lips. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar with a silver diamond in the shape of a spiral hanging from it. He wore a silver kimono with black spiral designs. The obi was black with silver spirals on it. The kimono barely brushed against the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black biker shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankle sat thick see-through silver bangles. On top of his head was a pair of cute golden blond fox ears with a silver tip. Sprouting from the base of his spine was a golden blonde fox tail with a silver tip. He had claws that were tipped in silver.

"Happy?" Naruto questioned while he did a little spin. He yelped as Hinata pulled him into a hug and buried her face in between his ears.

"You're so cute Naruto!" the girl squealed softly, showing she was aware of how close she was to his sensitive ears.

"Great. Just great. Now I have to keep you away from even more perverts." Kaze muttered with a sigh while sounding depressed. Naruto glared at him after Hinata let him go. He noticed that the girl seemed focused on his tail. He sighed before he let his tail wave in front of her face. Said girl giggled and grabbed the tail, nuzzling into it.

"Alright! Ed's up!" Mizu said. Edward nodded and was surrounded by a gray light. He looked completely different when it died down.

His golden hair had grown from his thighs to mid-calf. Gray streaks ran through the length and through his bangs, which fell around his face in a sultry way. His gold eyes were brought out by gray eye shadow and black eye liner. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar with a gray diamond in the shape of a shuriken hanging from it. He wore a gray kimono with black shuriken designs on it. The obi was black with gray shuriken designs. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black biker shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankles were thick see-through gray bangles. On top of his head was a pair of cute golden tiger ears with gray stripes. The tail coming from the base of his spine was golden with gray stripes. He had claws that were tipped in gray.

"Edward! You're adorable!" Winry squealed with hearts in her eyes. Everyone was treated to the sight of Edward turning bright red.

"T-thanks Winry." Edward stuttered out. Kootetsu chuckled at the blond's face. He got a golden eyed glare in return, though the blush made it less threatening.

"Now it Kyou's turn!" Mizu said happily. The orange haired boy sighed softly before he was engulfed in a violet light. He looked completely different when it died down.

His thigh length orange hair now reached mid-calf. Violet streaks ran through the length and through his bangs, which fell around his face in a sultry way. His ruby red eyes were surrounded by violet eye shadow and black eye liner. He smirked, showing off razor sharp fangs behind pink petal soft lips. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar with a violet diamond in the shape of an orb hanging from it. He wore a violet kimono with black orb designs printed on it. The obi was black with violet orb designs on it. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black bike shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankles were thick see-through violet bangles. On top of his head sat a pair of cute orange cat ears that had a violet tip. Coming from the base of his spine was an orange cat tail with a violet tip.

"You actually look good like that." Yami stated with a smirk.

"I look good enough to make you pass out without even trying." Kyou said with a mischievous smirk on his pretty face. His smirk widened when Yami paled before his face resembled a tomato. Yami sputtered and lunged at the boy. Said boy squealed and did a back handspring to dodge him.

"Ahem. Kazuma goes next." Mizu said to break the silence. The auburn haired boy blinked before he nodded. He was then surrounded by an aquamarine light. His looks had shifted once it died down.

His auburn hair had grown to reach mid-calf. Aquamarine streaks ran through the length and through his bangs, which fell around his face in a sultry way. His amber eyes were surrounded by aquamarine eye shadow and black eye liner. He revealed razor sharp fangs behind petal soft pink lips when he yawned. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like with an aquamarine diamond with in the shape of a tear drop hanging from it. He wore an aquamarine kimono with black tear drops designs on it. The obi was black with aquamarine tear drops. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black bike shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both is wrists and ankles were thick see-through aquamarine bangles. Sprouting from his back was a set of large pure black wings that were tipped in aquamarine. His ears had gained a slight point. On both his hands and feet were claws that were tipped in aquamarine.

"Kazu-kun! You look like a girl!" Kanami said shocked. Kazuma blushed a bright red at that.

"Thanks. I think." Kazuma said as he blinked confused a few times.

"Zero's up!" Mizu said. The purple eyed boy nodded. He was then surrounded by an ice blue light. He looked completely different when it died down.

His silver hair now rested at mid-calf. Ice blue streaks ran through the length and through his bangs, which fell around his face in a sultry way. His purple eyes were surrounded by ice blue eye shadow and black eye liner. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar with an ice blue diamond in the shape of a snowflake hanging from it. He wore an ice blue kimono that had black snowflakes printed on it. The obi was black with ice blue snowflakes on it. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black bike shorts that reach mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankles sat thick see-through ice blue bangles. Sitting on top of his head was a pair of cute silver wolf ears with ice blue tips. Sprouting from the base of his spine was a silver wolf tail with an ice blue tip. He had claws with an ice blue tip.

"You like?" Zero questioned as he did a twirl. When she noticed the stunned looks on the group's faces, Koori smirked.

"Looks like their stunned into silence." Koori said her smirk widening. Zero titled his head to the side. Koori sighed at his face.

"Oh forget it." Koori sighed. Zero shrugged at that.

"Anyway, Inu's up next!" Mizu squealed. The dog eared male nodded as he was engulfed in a red light. His appearance had changed one the light died down.

His silver hair rested at mid-calf. Red streaks ran through the length of his hair and through his bangs, which fell around his eyes in a sultry way. His gold eyes were bought out by red eye shadow and black eye liner. Petal soft pale pink lips parted in a yawn, showing off razor sharp pearly white fangs. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar with a red diamond in the shape of a flame hanging from it. He wore a red kimono with black flame designs on it. The obi was black with red flame designs on it. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black bike shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankles sat thick see-through red bangles. The silver puppy ears on his head had gained a red tip. His claws had a red tip.

"You really don't look all that different in this form." Kouga stated.

"You didn't listen to a word of what was said just five minutes ago did you? Oh wait. Of course you didn't. Inu-chan is a still a hanyou." Kaji said.

"That was mean Kaji. True, but mean." Inuyasha said rolling silver and red locks between his fingers.

"Okay. Yusuke is up!" Mizu squealed. The raven nodded as he was engulfed in a flash of yellow light. He looked different once it died down.

His black hair now reached mid-calf. Golden streaks ran through the length and through his bangs, which fell around his eyes in a sultry way. His chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by black eye liner and gold eye shadow. His petal soft pink lips parted in a yawn to reveal razor sharp fangs. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar a gold diamond in the shape of a lightning bolt hanging from it. He wore a gold kimono with black lightning bolt designs. The obi was black with gold lightning bolt designs printed on it. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black bike shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankles sat thick see-through gold bangles. Sprouting from his shoulder blades sat a pair of pitch black leathery dragon wings with a gold inside. Coming from the base of his spine was a large black reptilian tail with a gold underside. He had claws that were tipped in gold.

"Yusuke-chan is pretty cute ne?" Raito asked. He got a bunch of dazed nods in response. Yusuke blushed a bright red at that.

"He he. And last but not least is Kiba." Mizu stated happily. The dark haired boy sighed before he was surrounded by a green light. He looked very different once it died down.

His black hair reached mid-calf with green streaks running through the length and though his bangs, which fell around his eyes in a sultry way. His dark blue eyes were brought out by black eye liner and green eye liner. Petal soft pink lips parted to reveal razor sharp fangs. Around his slender neck sat a black dog-like collar with a green diamond in the shape of a leaf hanging from it. He wore a green kimono with black leaf designs printed on it. The obi was black with green leaf designs on it. The kimono barely reached the top of his thighs. Underneath it he wore black bike shorts that reached mid-thigh. On both his wrists and ankles sat thick see-though green bangles. On top of his head was a pair of cute black wolf ears with a green tip. Sprouting from the base of his spine was a black wolf tail with a green tip.

"So what do you think?" Kiba asked, not really caring. He then yelled as he was smacked in the back of his head. Kiba turned to glare at Tsuchi.

"That hurt you fucker!" Kiba growled.

"Be nice Ki-chan." Tsuchi said while cleaning his claws. He was patting Kiba on his head softly. He yelped as razor sharp fangs sank into his hand. He turned to find that Kiba had bitten him, the boy smirking around the hand in his mouth.

"Kiba! Let him go!" Yon said standing up from behind his desk. Kiba turned towards him, forcing a yelp from Tsuchi, who had paled once he saw the blood dripping from the raven's chin. Kiba rolled his eyes, but released Tsuchi's hand from his mouth. Tsuchi paled even more at the sight of his hand. Kiba then wrinkled his nose before he reached into his mouth and pulled something out. It turned out to be a very large piece of skin. He blinked as he held it in front of him. He shrugged, tossed it over his shoulder, licked the blood off his face and chin, and purred.

Everyone winced as they saw the sight of Tsuchi's hand. A large piece of skin had been ripped off. Kiba had managed to bite through muscles completely because he had gone straight to the bone. Blood ran down his hand in rivers. Kiba then purred louder at the sight of the green haired male's hand.

"And what have we learned Tsuchi?" Kiba asked.

"Don't tell you what to do." Tsuchi hissed between clenched teeth.

"Good boy. Very good boy." Kiba rewarded as he patted Tsuchi on the head like a dog.

"Ki-nii. You are crazy." Naruto said as he peeked out from where he was now hiding behind Sasuke. He, along with everyone else looked shocked at what had happened in the last thirty minutes.

Before anything else could he said, a loud, shrill, and high-pitched serein sounded. Everyone in the room held their ears in pain.

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 3 for Haven.

Naruto: We look even more like girls now!

inucrossoverlover: I know. Just like I know that this chapter is shorter than the others.

Kiba: I'm crazy. I like it!

inucrossoverlover: Oh course you do. Anyway say bye everyone!

Entire Cast: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	4. The Attack and Sleeping Arrangments

inucrossoverlover: And I'm here with chapter 4 of Haven.

Naruto: Nice to see you getting back to it.

inucrossoverlover: Blame summer assignments from school.

Kiba: You're oddly depressed. Why?

inucrossoverlover: I go back to school in a few weeks. As in less than three weeks.

Zero: Damn! Seriously?

inucrossoverlover: (Nods sadly)

Kyou: Let us have a moment of silence for the upcoming hell known as high school.

Entire cast: (Bows heads)

inucrossoverlover: Okay! Enough of being depressed! Story time! Disclaimer!

Kazuma: On it. inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than the plot, our transformed looks and her own original character.

inucrossoverlover: Chapter Start!

**Chapter 4: The Attack and Sleeping Arrangements**

***Flashbacks***

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_Recap: "Good boy. Very good boy." Kiba rewarded as he patted Tsuchi on the head like a dog._

_"Ki-nii. You are crazy." Naruto said as he peeked out from where he was now hiding behind Sasuke. He, along with everyone else looked shocked at what had happened in the last thirty minutes._

_Before anything else could he said, a loud, shrill, and high-pitched sirin sounded. Everyone in the room held their ears in pain._

The siren continued for a few more seconds before Yon pushed a button on his desk. Everyone winced as they rubbed their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Ayame questioned with a growl.

"That siren means that someone is trying to break into the castle. This also means that my runts now have something to do for a while." Yon explained. The eight demonic assassins all nodded.

"So who is it this time?" Kazuma asked as he leaned against the desk. A large TV screen came down from the ceiling and rested behind Yon's desk. It turned on and went through multiple views of what all of the guests assumed to be the rest of the castle and the grounds outside. It finally stopped on what appeared to be the back yard.

The assassins all groaned as they caught sight of what was trying to enter their home. There were eight very large and very ugly monsters. They appeared to be very large bull-like creatures all standing on their hind legs. They were a reddish-brown color and held axes.

"Oh great. Minotaurs. Completely brainless, but dangerous to those who don't know how to fight them. Weak and the only hard thing about defeating them is their hard skin and fast reflexes. Just great." Edward stated with a pout.

"No wonder they only just now set off the siren. Their pathetically weak." Inuyasha stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well beggars can't be choosers. It's something to do for about five minutes." Naruto sighed.

"Naru-chan's right. Well I'm in." Yusuke said. The other seven assassins all grumbled and sighed but they agreed.

"Good. Have fun you guys." Yon said with a smile before he pressed a button. The ground underneath the eight assassins opened. The eight demons all screamed in shock.

"Damn you Yon!" was heard echoing even after the floor closed back.

"God I love doing that." Yon said with a chuckle before he turned and watched the screen. Everyone else, who at that point had been sweat-dropping, turned to the screen as well.

On the screen a side panel on the castle opened and the eight assassins all rolled out before the panel closed again. They were grumbling and growling as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"One for each of us ne?" Zero asked, his voice becoming huskier as his eyes turned an arctic, ice blue. The same thing seemed to be happening to the other assassins as well. They were becoming more feral. The most obvious thing that there was a change was the fact that their eyes had changed colors to match their elements.

Naruto's eyes were now stunning, shinning silver. Edward's were now a steely, piercing gray color. Kyou's were now a mysterious, glowing violet. Kazuma's were now a stunning, glowing, aquamarine color. Inuyasha's eyes were a bright, ruby red. Yusuke's were now a glowing, bright gold. And Kiba's eyes were now a glowing, forest green color. The eight of them glanced at each other before they grinned sadistically and pounced.

In the aftermath, the fight could really be considered a one-sided massacre. The minotaurs hadn't stood a chance against the demonic assassins. After they had pounced, blood and body parts had been sent into the air.

Naruto had landed on his minotaur's back and latched on. His claws had sunk in deep enough to make the monster let out a bellow of pain. It tried to shake the boy loose but Naruto had hung on. When the minotaur tried to reach back for him he had climbed higher and latched his mouth onto his jugular. The minotaur once again tried to shake him off but in the process caused Naruto's fangs to slice through the important vein. The minotaur went to its knees and then landed on the ground with a loud thud. Naruto released the grip on the now dead monster's neck and spat out the blood that had ended up in his mouth. He then got a face full of blood seeing as how the heart was still pumping for a few more seconds. Naruto licked some of the blood of his face before he did the same to his claws.

Edward had pounced on his minotaur's empty arm. The monster roared and raised its ax and brought in down.

Edward dodged at the last second and landed on the minotaur's head as it hacked off its other arm. The monster roared in pain as its other arm fell to the floor. There was a burst of blood that Edward got covered in. The minotaur roared in rage and aimed its ax at Edward again. It ended up slicing its head in half as Edward had once again dodged at the last second. He landed in front of the minotaur and turned in time to see brain matter and blood fly into the air as the minotaur fell to the floor dead.

Kyou had landed in a headstand on his minotaurs head. He then used its head as a spring-board to land on his feet in front of the minotaur. He turned and then pounced on its chest. Before the minotaur could react Kyou had ripped out its heart. He jumped off the minotaurs chest as the monster fell backwards. He dropped the heart and started cleaning the blood off his claws.

Kazuma had done much like Kyou and landed on his minotaurs head in a headstand. Unlike Kyou, he grabbed the minotaurs horns and he flipped off the monsters head. He then let go in the middle of the flip and landed on his feet. The minotaur slammed into the ground hard due to the momentum. Kazuma then did a back flip before the minotaur could get up. He landed on the minotaurs neck, snapping it on contact.

Unlike the others, Zero went straight for his minotaurs neck. His momentum ended up knocking the minotaur on its back. Zero then started ripping out the minotaurs throat, not stopping until he was covered in blood. He then proceeded to start licking some of the blood off of him. He then grabbed the minotaurs arm, seeing as it wasn't completely dead yet. He then shoved the arm it the minotaurs neck, ending its life, all while licking blood off his claws.

Inuyasha had jumped onto his minotaurs back, keeping himself stable with his claws. He then climbed up until he had reached the back of the minotaurs neck. He let a feral grin cross his face before he sank his fangs in to the back of the minotaurs neck. The monster roared and tried to grab the hanyou. Inuyasha stopped that by pulling on the neck in his mouth. The minotaur froze before roaring in pain. Inuyasha meanwhile continued to pull until he had ripped the minotaurs spinal cord from its neck. He then did a back-flip, using the minotaur as a spring-board. He landed on his feet while the corpse hit the ground with a thud.

Yusuke had lunged at his minotaur and landed at on its back. Before the minotaur could react, he had climbed up to wrap his legs around its neck. He then bent backwards pulling the minotaur back with him. He continued to pull until he heard a loud crack. He did a back-flip to land on his feet out of the way as the minotaur fell to the ground, its neck snapped and sitting at an odd angle.

Kiba had pounced on the minotaur. His momentum had knocked the minotaur to the ground on its back. Kiba and landed on its chest, straddling it. He let a sadistic smirk cross his face as he grabbed the bull-like monsters jaws. He proceeded to pull the jaws in opposite directions until he heard a snap. The minotaur thrashed underneath him all the while. He then grabbed its horns and pull until the head came off, resulting in him getting sprayed in blood. He then sat up and flicked his long black and green locks over his shoulder as he walked away.

The eight demonic assassins all headed over towards the entrance to the castle. Inuyasha snapped his fingers and all of the corpses caught on fire. Once the fires died down, Naruto waved his hand and a strong wind blew the ashes away.

"Yon, you are one very lucky bastard. You're lucky we still work for you when shit like this happens." Kiba said out loud. The other seven assassins all nodded before they entered the castle.

"Jeez. You guys could have at least cleaned up a little." Yon said as the assassins entered his office and flopped on some of the couches. Noticing their confused looks, he gestured towards their bloody clothes. The eight assassins all shrugged at that.

"Too much work and effort." Kazuma stated as he started juggling balls made of water and aquamarine energy. There were many twitches from the ninjas and Naruto at that statement. All of the ninja were glancing between Kazuma and Shikamaru. The eight assassins, the Youkai siblings, Kean, and Yon all ignored that.

"What's with the change in eye color?" Ryuho questioned while gesturing towards the eight assassins. Said assassins blinked a few times before their eyes turned back to their normal colors.

"That change in eye color indicates a change in mentality." Yon said.

"Change in mentality?" Hiei questioned.

"What Yon-baka means is that our eye color changes due to us either releasing or reining in our more animalistic instincts and our human reservations." Yusuke explained. The other Haven inhabitants all nodded in agreement.

"Oi Yon-baka! I'm bored and tired." Inuyasha whined before ducking under the paper-weight thrown at his head by a very irritated Yon, having just caught his new nickname.

"Hey Yon? Do we have to be here while you're explaining this stuff?" Kiba questioned from where he was sitting near the window. Yon seemed to think about it for a few minutes before he shook his head.

"No. You runts can go relax and enjoy the silence of the castle while you still can." Yon answered. The demonic assassins all smiled at that.

"Arigato Yon." The eight of them said in unison.

"No problem." Yon said with a wave.

"Oh right! Don't we have to share our rooms?" Naruto asked. He ignored the grumbles and complaining from the other assassins.

"Hm? Oh right. Here it is. I only did the sleeping arrangements for my runts since I figured the rest of you could figure it out. My runts are rooming with people who won't cause my runts to snap and kill them based on what I've learned about you. Everyone else can fend for themselves." Yon answered with a dismissive wave. There were multiple sweat-drops and twitches all around.

"Um Yon, the sleeping arrangements?" Zero questioned with a cough.

"Sorry. I tend to get distracted sometimes." Yon explained while rubbing the back of his head. He then pulled out a wireless keyboard and started typing after turning towards the TV screen behind him.

"Here we go." Yon said as a chart appeared on the screen.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze – Sasuke Uchiha and Sai**

**Edward Elric – Roy Mustang and Envy**

**Kyou Sohma – Yuki Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma**

**Kazuma Kaito – Ryuho Ryuu and Mujo**

**Zero Kiryu – Kaname Kuran and Ichiru Kiryu**

**Inuyasha Tashio – Sesshoumaru Tashio and Kouga Ookami**

**Yusuke Urameshi – Kurama Minamoto and Hiei **

**Kiba Hikou - Tsume and Hige**

"Yon, I am going to put this in very simple terms. You are dead!" Naruto growled before the eight assassins all pounced on their leader. Yon screamed before ducking under the assault and running for the door. His pissed off students chasing after him. Everyone left in the office all sweat-dropped and sighed at that, getting the feeling that it would become a part of a routine. They didn't know just how right they were.

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 4 of Haven.

Yon: Really?

inucrossoverlover: What?

Yon: Just forget it. (Shakes head)

inucrossoverlover: Okay (Head tilt)

inucrossoverlover and Yon: Ja Ne Everyone!


	5. Randomness In Haven

inucrossoverlover: And here we are with chapter 5!

Koori: Already? Jeez!

inucrossoverlover: I know right?

Yami: So what happens this chapter?

inucrossoverlover: And ruin the fun by telling you? I don't think so. You'll just have to wait and read like everyone else.

Yami: (Sticks tongue out)

inucrossoverlover: Careful. I might have to find a use for that if you keep it out like that. (Smirk)

Yami: Epp! (Pulls tongue back into mouth.)

Koori: Oh come on! You're a perv too?

inucrossoverlover: Where did you think Yami got his hentainess from? I created you all to be aspects of my personality.

Koori: I know that. But still!

inucrossoverlover: Oh get over it. Anyway disclaimer Yami!

Yami: Hai! inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original character, Haven, and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Great! Now... Chapter Start!

**Chapter 5: Randomness in Haven**

***Flashback***

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Recap: "Yon I am going to put this in very simple terms. You are dead!" Naruto growled before the eight assassins all pounced on their leader. Yon screamed before ducking under the assault and running for the door. His pissed off students chasing after him. Everyone left in office all sweat-dropped and sighed at that, getting the feeling that it would become part of a routine. They didn't know just how right they were._

After twenty-five minutes of waiting, Yon entered the office again. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he walked with a slight but noticeable limp, but he was alright. Or at least he would be.

"Y-Yon-san? Will you be alright?" Tohru questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. At least by tomorrow I will be." Yon said as he slid into his seat. He winced as he shifted.

"Where are Zero-rin and the others?" Kaien questioned.

"They're in the kitchen pigging out on chocolate and sugar." Yon explained. "My runts adore anything sweet and unhealthy. The worse it is for you, the more they love it." Yon explained with an eye roll at the looks of confusion on his guests faces.

"They never seem to gain any weight though." Yon muttered with a thoughtful look on his face. He then shook his head.

"Anyway, let's get started on the treaties shall we? If you like, your friends could wander around and get used to the layout of Haven Castle." Yon offered. It was quickly accepted and the majority of the eight groups were wandering Haven Castle.

They eventually found the kitchen, where eight assassins could be found. They were currently eating chocolate chip cookies and cookie dough ice cream. (I've done this before. It was awesome!)

"I wonder what Yon's up to?" Kyou questioned while munching on a cookie.

"No clue, though I doubt it will end very well." Kiba stated as he ate another spoonful of ice cream. He then grabbed his head with a groan.

"Brain freeze?" Naruto questioned. Kiba nodded before letting out another groan. The others all laughed at Kiba's pain. The green and black wearing male glared at them.

"The good thing about controlling the element of ice. No brain freeze." Zero stated as he took another bite of ice cream. He giggled as Kiba's glare just got darker and harder.

"You don't have to just stand there you know? We don't bite. Not unless you want to anyway." Kazuma stated when he noticed the people standing in the doorway.

After everyone had been seated it became apparent that Naruto was distracted. He was frowning with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's up Naru-chan?" Inuyasha questioned. He raised a brow when he got no response. He then reached over and pulled on a lock of gold and silver hair, hard. Naruto yelped before turning to glare at the inu hanyou.

"That hurt Inu!" Naruto whined with a pout.

"I know, but I have your attention now don't I?" Inuyasha asked cheekily, complete with a pleased grin. Naruto's eye twitched before he sighed. "What's wrong anyway?"

"You ever get the feeling that you're forgetting something really important?" the kitsune questioned. He received nods all around. "I have that feeling right now." The other seven assassins all seemed to think about it before agreeing.

"Aw well. If it was really important we wouldn't have forgotten about it." Yusuke reasoned. Everyone nodded at that.

"I wonder what it is we forget though." Kazuma wondered while munching on a cookie. Everyone choked when the door was suddenly kicked open.

Standing in the doorway was a male of about twenty-five. He had dark brown hair that was pulled into a bun. He stood just under six feet with pale skin. There were two purple markings, much like snake fangs, coming from under his eyes. He wore a spring green woman's kimono with pink sakura designs on it. The obi was aqua blue. His dark eyes were set into a glare, aimed directly at the eight assassins.

"You little bastards." the newcomer growled. The assassins all paled and whimpered.

"That's what we forgot." The eight of the muttered in unison.

"H-hi Jakotsu." Inuyasha greeted nervously.

"Don't 'Hi Jakotsu' me you runts! You were supposed to meet me in the theater two and a half hours ago!" the newly named Jakotsu roared.

"We know- hey wait a sec. Didn't Yon tell you that we would be busy with our guests today?" Zero questioned. Here Jakotsu looked confused before it cleared up.

"So I just wasted two and a half hours of my life because of Yon?" Jakotsu questioned, eerily calm. The eight assassins all shivered, but nodded. "I now have something to do." Jakotsu stated as he turned and stalked out of the room.

"Scary." Edward said in the silence that followed. Everyone agreed and nodded.

"Who was that?" Temari questioned, stunned.

"That would be the devil incarnated. Also known as Jakotsu of the Band of Seven. He's our manager, confidant, and all around close friend. He's also a major pain in our asses." Inuyasha stated as he went back to his ice cream.

"Have you forgotten that he's tried to kill you multiple times? That and the fact that he is supposed to be dead!" Kagome questioned. Her shock reached new heights when Inuyasha just gave her look that said 'your point is?'

"Inu-chan! Save me!" someone screamed as they entered the kitchen. Inuyasha was immediately pounced on and landed on the floor with a thud. Aside from the other seven assassins, who didn't even twitch, everyone was shocked.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha snarled as he climbed back up to the table.

The newcomer also climbed off the floor. He looked to be about nineteen. He had a muscled frame covered in tanned skin. He had long black hair that was pulled into a braid that reached his hips. His eyes were midnight blue and there was a purple four pointed star shaped marking on his forehead. He wore a white tracksuit with midnight blue stripes running down the sides. The top was unzipped and showed off a midnight blue tank top and his muscular chest. On his feet were midnight blue and white Air Forces Ones. Around his neck was a silver chain with a charm in the shape of a halberd hanging from it.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead too?" Kouga questioned. Here the newcomer finally noticed the mass amount of people in the kitchen.

"Well, that would explain why I couldn't find you earlier. Anyway, I'm Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven and a former mercenary. And to answer your question, I along with others, were given a second chance at life, so long as we protect Inu-chan and the others." Bankotsu introduced, his hand coming to toy with the charm around his neck.

"What is so important that you felt the need to bruise a few of my ribs?" Inuyasha asked as he held his injured side. Here Bankotsu looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that. I need help. Big time help." Bankotsu stated twitching. He suddenly grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arm. The silver inu cursed and tried to pry Bankotsu off him.

"What do you need help with Ban-Ban?" Zero questioned, amused with the situation in front of him. The other silver haired male seemed to realize this if the glare being thrown his way was anything to go by.

"Well, Renkotsu was working on something in the lab and I got splashed in it. Now I can't get Mizu and Koori to leave me alone!" Bankotsu wailed.

"Let me get this straight. Renkotsu was making what sounds like some type of aphrodisiac. You were being stupid and got doused in it. And now its working and Mizu and Koori are stalking you? Is that right?" Edward questioned. Bankotsu nodded.

"What did you do to our sisters?" Kazuma and Zero growled out. Bankotsu yelped and hid behind Inuyasha. Still having a hold on his arm.

"Ow! Dammit let go! And don't hide behind me!" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!" Bankotsu shrieked, still hiding behind Inuyasha. Mizu and Koori suddenly burst into the kitchen. Bankotsu screamed and ran out of the kitchen. It was silent for all of twenty seconds before the two girls burst out laughing.

"Oh God! That was hysterical!" Mizu managed to get out through laughs. Koori couldn't answer as she was too busy rolling on the ground laughing her ass off.

"It was a joke?" Inuyasha asked with an eye twitch. The other assassins all slowly backed away from the inu hanyou.

"I just got five ribs bruised because of a joke?" Inuyasha growled out. The other assassins continued moving away from the silver and red haired male.

"You two are fucking lucky that I'm not in the mood to deal with Zer-chan and Kazu-chan's bitching if I hurt you. Otherwise, I would kill you. Ever try something like this again and I will make you pay." Inuyasha said with a golden glare aimed at the aquamarine and ice blue haired girls. The two female Guardians nodded and scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Uh Inu-chan? You're melting the ice cream." Zero nervously pointed out. He so did not want the fire heir turning his temper on him. Said male blinked a few times before taking a few deep breaths. Everyone felt the temperature, which had gone up during Inuyasha's tirade, go back to normal levels.

"You calm now?" Kiba questioned. Inuyasha nodded, which received sighs of relief from the other assassins. Inuyasha pouted slightly at that.

"How did the Band of Seven get another chance at life?" Sango questioned.

"The Shinigami has a soft spot for us. He doesn't want anything to happen to us and thus the Band of Seven, along with others, got a second chance at life." Yusuke answered, only to squeak and jump out of his chair a second later.

"Kuro you bastard! That hurt!" he growled. Someone climbed up to the table, chuckling. He had long black hair that reached mid-back in a high ponytail. His eyes were a deep purple color and he was grinning, showing off bright white fangs. He stood about 6'2 with a muscular build full of lean muscles. His frame was covered in pale skin. He had very large and pointed ears. On top of his head was a tattered black hat. Hanging around his neck was a chain with red jewel hanging from it. A black vest and black pants, both made of leather, clothed his body. On his feet were black leather boots. The most noticeable thing was the set of large leathery bat wings sprouting from his back.

"K-Kuronue?" Kurama questioned shocked. The bat demon waved from where he was leaning against the table. He yelped before glaring at Kiba who never looked away from his ice cream.

"Stop being a perverted jackass." Kiba deadpanned before eating more ice cream.

"So Kuro, what's up?" Zero questioned as Yusuke relocated to sit next to him. The other male was glaring across the table at the bat demon, who pouted at that.

"I just wanted to visit my favorite little dragon and to see our guests." Kuronue answered, smirking when Yusuke turned red.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored..." Edward chanted as he balanced a spoon, full of ice cream, on the bridge of his nose.

"Is that all you really have to do?" Kazuma asked with a sweat-drop.

"Yes." was the answer he received before the golden and gray haired boy went back to his chanting. There were even more sweat-drops at that.

"While Tora-chan is off in the sky, is there anything you want to know?" Kyou questioned of their guests, his violet tipped cat ears twitching at Edward's continued chanting.

"Uh is this normal and Tora-chan?" Alphonse questioned.

"Yeah, pretty often and tora is tiger in Japanese, which most of us are." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean most of you are Japanese?" Akito asked.

"Edward is the only one who isn't Japanese. Edward, because in his universe, people found alchemy instead of science and technology. Eventually it would become somewhere either in or near Germany." Inuyasha stated as he popped another cookie in his mouth. He ignored the shocked looks he received.

"I thought you always managed to fall asleep when Yon when he gave those lessons on the other dimensions?" Kuronue stated.

"I did, but you remember our condition don't you?" the red tipped silver hanyou questioned. Kuronue blinked for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Condition?" Rin questioned, complete with head tilt.

"Our condition is that even when we're in REM sleep, we are still aware of the things that go on around us. In other words, even when we're fast asleep, we are aware of what goes on around us and can even hold and remember conversations. Oddly enough it doesn't take affect if we've been knocked unconscious or sick." Kazuma explained, frowning slightly at the last part.

"Okay, so what's REM sleep?" Rin questioned.

"REM sleep stands for rapid eye movement. It mainly means that when you sleep, you're dreaming." Kiba explained. Rin nodded.

The door was once again kicked open. (Jeez, the doors of Haven take so much abuse) This time it was a figure unknown to any of the eight groups.

In walked a girl of maybe eighteen. She had long black hair that reached her hips with purple streaks. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue color and were framed by lush black lashes. She had high cheekbones, a cute button nose, and pouty pink lips. She had an athletic build and pale skin. She wore a black halter top that stopped two inches above her belly button, showing off a piercing of a purple winged heart. The same purple heart with white wings was stretched across her D-Cup bust. She also wore a black and purple plaid mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. A white belt was looped through it. A miniature cartoonish version of the winged heart that was printed on all her clothes hung off her right hip. On her feet were black mid-calf length, two-inch heeled boots. They had purple laces and white hearts on them. Around her slender neck sat a black choker with a purple winged heart hanging from it. All in all, the girl was drop-dead gorgeous.

When she was the eight assassins, she growled. She marched over to them, her eye twitching.

"Hi, Vix-chan." Kazuma greeted nervously. Her eyes narrowed into slits. The assassins gulped while the groups watched in silence.

"Forgetting something my dear baby brothers?" the girl questioned. Well, more like growled.

"Get to the point Vixenique." Kuronue drawled. He was met with a blue glare. He raised a brow at the girl.

The girl sighed before grabbing Kiba in one hand and Zero in the older. The earth and arctic heirs yelped as the girl dragged them out of the room. Everyone else blinked in confusion before the other assassins all sighed in relief.

"That is why you never forget a promise made with Vixenique." Naruto stated with a shudder.

"...What just happened?" Toboe asked with a head tilt.

"That would be the force of nature known as Insanity. Off duty she's known as Vixenique Kitsune-Youkai." Kuronue answered.

"Can someone answer a question for me?" Neji questioned. He was met by multiple nods.

"In the span of about an hour and a half, the eight of you managed to injure your teacher and boss, pig out on funk food, doubt your boss's plans, forget something very important, set a mad cross dresser after your boss, get a friend of your terrified out of his mind, terrify two elemental Guardians, explain different dimensions, have a question and answer session, and get Kiba and Zero kidnapped by a girl who is apparently pissed off about something. Anything I miss?" he continued sarcastically. The assassins, who hadn't been kidnapped, all shook their heads in negative.

"Um, so what do we do now? Its only about 2:40." Kuwabara questioned. Here, all of the assassins all looked contemplative. In that span of time, Kiba and Zero had managed to escape Vixenique in time to hear the question.

"Pool!" Naruto, Kyou, Zero, and Yusuke squealed. Edward, Kazuma, Inuyasha, and Kiba cheered.

"There's a pool?" Kurama questioned. The assassins were too busy planning, so Kuronue nodded. The eight groups all glanced at each other and shrugged, nodding.

"Yes!" all eight assassins cheered before rushing out of the room.

"Hope you all have swimsuits." Kuronue called as he exited the room.

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 5!

Kiba: Why did Zero and I get kidnapped?

inucrossoverlover: Because I needed to introduce one of my new characters, and that was the perfect way to do it.

Zero: You're crazy.

inucrossoverlover: You're only now just realizing this? Vixenique is the personification of my attitude and insanity, just like Yami is the personification of my perviness.

Kuronue: Whatever! Let's end this chapter!

inucrossoverlover: Y-you don't want to continue this Kuro? (Bursts into tears)

Kuronue: C-come on! Don't cry!

Kiba: End this chapter?

Zero: End this chapter. (Nods)

Zero and Kiba: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	6. A Day at the pool

inucrossoverlover: Hello and welcome to the … um

Kaji: 6th baka!

inucrossoverlover: Right, the 6th chapter of Haven! (Glares at Kaji)

Kaji: Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be the only chapter posted for a while? (Raises brow)

inucrossoverlover: Because it might be! It's Senior Year dammit! (Cries a waterfall of tears)

Kaji: Oh brother! (Rolls eyes)

inucrossoverlover: Anyway, let do this! Chapter Start!

**Chapter 6: A Day at the Pool**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Flashbacks***

_Recap: "Pool!" Naruto, Kyou, Zero, and Yusuke squealed. Edward, Kazuma, Inuyasha, and Kiba cheered._

"_There's a pool?" Kurama questioned. The assassins were too busy planning, so Kuronue nodded. The eight groups all glanced at each other and shrugged, nodding._

"_Yes!" all eight assassins cheered before rushing out of the room._

"_Hope you all have swimsuits." Kuronue called as he exited the room._

The eight groups had all changed into swimsuits and were currently lounging around the pool. They were waiting for the eight assassins.

One of the patio doors to show Yon.

"I thought the runts were joking when they said that they managed to get you all to agree to come out here." Yon stated as he leaned against the closed door. He had changed and was currently wearing a black tank top with a red wave design on it. He also wore black knee length shorts with purple wave designs on them. Black flip flops were on his feet.

Yon suddenly yelped as he was pushed out of the way by an aquamarine blur. Said blur then went straight for the pool. The result was a huge splash. There were some screams as members of the groups got splashed by the huge wave. Yon stood, groaning and rubbing his head.

"Mizu." Yon sighed once he noticed the soaking wet people around the pool. Everyone blinked and looked over to the pool to find that yes Mizu was swimming laps around the pool happily.

"Being the Guardian of Water means that Mizu is the happiest in the water. When she's near bodies of water larger than a pond, she gets super hyper. It also means that Kazuma is the same, though to a lesser extent." Yon explained to the groups.

"She doesn't wait does she?" Kaze questioned as he exited the castle. The other six Guardians followed behind him.

Kaze wore silver trunks that had a black lining. Kootetsu's trunks were grey with black linings. Yami's were violet with black linings. Kaji wore red swim trunks with black linings. Koori wore an ice blue bikini with black snowflakes printed on it. Raito's trunks were gold with black linings. Tsuchi's swim trunks were green with a black lining.

"Where are Kit-chan and the others?" Kaze questioned as he watched Mizu dive underwater.

"Still getting changed I guess." Yon shrugged.

"What'd we miss?" Kiba questioned as he and the other assassins exited the castle a few minutes later.

Naruto wore black trunks that had silver spirals printed on them. Edward's trunks were black with grey shuriken designs on them. Kyou wore black swim trunks that had violet orb designs on them. Kazuma wore black trunks that were covered in aquamarine teardrop designs. Zero wore black trunks that had ice blue snowflakes printed on them. Inuyasha's trunks were black with red flames printed on them. Yusuke wore black trunks that were covered in gold lightning bolt designs. Kiba's trunks were black with green leaf designs on it.

"Hey, where's Mizu?" Kazuma questioned, not seeing the girl in question as she was still underwater. He yelped as the girl splashed him when his back was turned. He aimed an amber glare at the giggling Guardian of Water. Kazuma growled before leaping into the water. There were multiple screams and shrieks as everyone was soaked by the resulting wave.

"I hate getting wet." Kyou growled with his left eye twitching. He then dried off with the violet towel he had brought with him, which had somehow stayed dry. Next to him, Yami was doing much the same. Though he was cursing enough to make a sailor blush. He was smacked upside the head by both Yon and Kyou.

"Ow! You bastards!" Yami growled. He settled down at the glare he received from his heir. He allowed a smirk to cross his face when he saw that Mizu was dunked by her very unhappy heir. Said aqua heir was smirking in a deranged fashion.

Naruto, Inuyasha, Zero, and Kiba all glanced at each other before they all dived into the pool. Mizu let out a happy sound as the resulting wave allowed her to escape from her unhappy heir. The auburn-haired male surfaced and shook out some of the water in his ears.

Everyone else sighed and shrugged and jumped into the pool. Soon the radio came on playing "Monster" by Kanye West.

Five minutes later, Kiba and Gaara yelped as they were dragged down. A few seconds later Naruto and Kaze surfaced laughing. The dog-nin and the sand-nin both surfaced a few seconds afterwards and glared at the kitsunes. The two then jumped on Naruto and Kaze, who squealed as they went down. The two foxes surfaced gasping for air.

"Oh you two are going down for that." Kaze growled before he splashed the two of them. From then on out it turned into a huge water fight between everyone in the pool. It went on for about two hours before everyone called a truce. Everyone flopped around the pool, out of energy.

"Ne Yu-chan? You don't tan, so what's the point?" Raito questioned from a chair under the shade of an umbrella. Yusuke, who had been sunbathing on his stomach with his arms pillowing his head, glanced at the yellow-haired male with a yawn.

"I don't lay out in the sun to tan silly. I lay out like this because it feels nice." Yusuke purred as his wings stretched out to absorb more sunlight.

"You're right it does feel good. Maybe a little too good. Kyou, Ed, Koori, and Yami are asleep." Zero stated from his towel. Everyone glanced over at the four feline demons to see that the arctic heir was right. All of them were fast asleep, all purring softly and contently. All the girls cooed and awed over the felines.

"Hm, a nap does sound like a good idea right now." Kiba stated as he yawned. There were multiple forms of agreement. Before anything else could be done, it started to rain. This rudely awakened the felines, who all hissed in irritation. Everyone rushed inside and just in time as the rain got harder.

"Sleepy." Kyou muttered as he leaned against Yuki. The shadow heir was over half asleep. The visitors could see that all of the demons and Yon appeared to be damn near dead on their feet.

"What is going on?" Tsume questioned, especially when Kiba leaned against him with a yawn.

"Let's go get cleaned up, and maybe a snack. Or a nap. Yeah a nap." Yon stated with a deep yawn.

"Oi! Wake up you guys! Show our guests your rooms, get cleaned up, and then go to sleep." Yon ordered when he noticed that all of his students seemed to be falling asleep on their feet. They all grumbled but did as they were told; dragging the people they would be sharing rooms with behind them.

inucrossoverlover: And End!

Kaji: This is a pretty short chapter.

inucrossoverlover: (Shrugs) What do you expect? It's filler until I can start on the others.

Kaji: If you say so.

inucrossoverlover and Kaji: Ja Ne Minna-san!


End file.
